Bella's hell
by littlemissgoth
Summary: bella is sick of victoria ruining her life so when she comes a across the hells correspondence website she takes a chance with it and ends up in a dangerous sitiuation will edward be able to save her before victoria or something worse gets to her firstExB
1. Chapter 1

Twilight cross hell girl

Bella is going to use the hells correspondence to get rid of Victoria once and for all

This is set in new moon after Laurent's attack

For all of you who do not know what hell girl is she is an anime character who runs a website called hells correspondence she sends your tormenter to hell but there is a price once you die you will go to hell to.

BPOV

I couldn't sleep again he's gone forever Victoria is still after me she won't stop till I'm dead. Hm what's this a website its called hells correspondence I've seen it on websites the site that can only be accessed at midnight I think this could solve my problems but the websites mention a price but none say what but whatever its I will pay at least I will some of my life back only a little bit but its better than nothing. I typed in Victoria's name and clicked send. I had an email a few minutes later telling me my message had been received.

2 days later

Victoria had come this the jack and the pack had scared her away but that means she's still alive I don't know how much more of this I can take I think dieing would be easier than this life. I walked to the edge of one the la push cliff faces and jumped. Suddenly a girl wearing a kimono had take my hand and pulled me back up she handed me a straw doll with a scarlet ribbon tied around its neck then she stared talking in a quiet and unemotional voice "my name is ai enma I am hell girl if you truly desire to take revenge upon those who have wronged you just un tie the scarlet thread from the dolls neck it will bind you into a covenant with me I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell. However once vengeance has been served you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price to pay. When you die your soul will belong to hell. You will never know the joys of heaven. The decision rests with you" suddenly I was pulled into a fiery pit it hurt the pain to much to bear I fell to the ground back in the normal world and ai was gone. I drove home and sat in my room thinking about my choices letting Victoria kill me she would do it slow and painfully or let ai send her to hell and live my life then spent the rest of eternity in pain. Then wondering what would happen if Edward did come back and deicide to turn me what would happen would I go to hell or would I be able to live as a vampire forever

Hi littlemissgoth here wondering what you think I am really not sure how you guy would like this but I will still finish it any way


	2. Chapter 2

Apov Bella had just vanished from my visions. I know Edward had told me not to but I had to see if my sister was alright. The last vision I had of Bella was with a girl who had long black hair and was wearing a Japanese school uniform. I knew for a fact the Bella did not have any relatives that were Japanese or any friends but then again she could be new to Forks high or just forks. I looked at Jessica's, Angela's and Mike's future (That jerk was still trying to hook up Bella) but they did not see the girl at school or anywhere around Forks. I needed to find out what was going on and quick.  
Epov I could see my sister looking at or more correctly looking for Bella's future I just wanted to keep my promise to her and keep her safe from our kind. I miss her so much that every hour seems like a century I knew I would give up soon and I knew I would break my promise to Bella and goo back to Forks and beg for forgiveness. I saw Alice's last vision of Bella with the black haired girl I knew I'd seen her somewhere before. Bpov I lay in my room listening to some dark and depressing music (I have a lot to pick from so I can't really decide But Beauty from pain seems to go alright) I don't know why I listen to this kind of music .As I lay there I thought of what had happened meeting hell girl her question about would I give up heaven for the rest of my life without a crazy vampire bitch trying to kill me I was leaning towards yes this world was already painful enough without Edward I believe at this my life at the moment would be like Hell. I was already to give up my soul to become a vampire but thats not going to happen any more so whats the point. But what would happen if Edward came back what would I do then if he tried to stop me or take the doll away from me, would I let Victoria come and kill me. As I lay there thinking about it I feel into a disturbed sleep where I was trapped in hell I could see Edward mourning my death it truly was painful. But I knew he didn't care about me any more he had probably already hooked up with some other vampire.  
Unknown POV As I watched these pitiful beings I did not understand why mistress chose this Swan girl' s request we get so many people wanting vengeance but mistress only picks a few the ones she truly believes need our help and who is willing to pay the price. But still why did she pick this one we aren't even sure if we can bring vampire's to hell. The male the Sawn girl's Ex-boyfriend why does mistress want us to watch him and his sister as well. Something is seriously wrong we need o find out why now or we all could be in danger.  
APOV Out of now where I saw my brother running to Forks ,I took a guess as to why. He was going to see Bella I knew that Bella was going to be happy but something still felt wrong. I knew my brother could look after himself so I concentrated on the girl instead. Their future would vanish for a the few minutes she appeared I tried to find the girl but I would only be able to catch a glance like her sitting in a hut with a rice paper screen at with a shadow of a old woman spinning thread or something. The only other glance was her sitting on a pier looking out over the water with three people behind her an old guy, a guy that appeared to be in his late teens early twenties and one woman who looked like a geisha well sort of. Then suddenly I got a view from the volturi there was new member he was showing Aro his most prized possession a picture and old one a really old one of him and the girl with the black hair. When Aro asks who is the girl he replies calmly Ai Enma but now a days she goes by the name...... the vision cut off. I needed to know what name she went by now but at least got her original name I really need to contact Edward.  
BPOV I awoke with a shock dream I had scared me but I knew it was telling me the truth he left me, He didn't care for me. I had to leave Forks and go some where else but I was not going back to Renee No I would go to Alaska.  
EPOV I was running back to Forks as fast as I could but it still wasn't fast enough. My phone was ringing it was Alice I had to answer it what if something had happened to Bella when I answered it Alice told me to come back to alaska and go to school for the next few days. I didn't know what was going on but I headed back to where we were staying.  
BPOV I had my bags packed with the straw doll and I headed out to my truck and left I had enrolled at some high school in Alaska I don't know why I picked it but it was away from everyone I knew. I didn't stop for the entire trip I just kept driving till I arrived at my apartment. I was starting at my new school the next day so when I got there I went straight to bed. The nightmares still plagued my thoughts and my eighteenth birthday get replaying in my head.  
I awoke in the morning to get ready for school I arrived in my truck trying to find a spot to park wasn't very hard, out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver Volvo appear in the parking lot followed by a red convertible I saw the people in the red convertible or should I say vampire's there was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie meaning the sliver Volvo belonged hopeful to Edward wait hopefully I don't want anything to do with them they abandoned me. Alice was the first one to see me and came running over to me and hugged me.  
I missed you Bella Missed you too APOV When I saw Bella arrived at school I just ran over to her and hugged her, I missed my sister so much I saw Edward get out of his Volvo he didn't pay when he had driven into the car park. Bella looked over to the silver Volvo but Edward still hadn't gotten out of the car he slowly opened the Volvo's door and got out he was walking quickly towards us.  
EPOV I don't know why Alice had told me to come to school today but she normally had a good reason to ask me to do something. When I got to school I sat in the car waiting to see why Alice had told me to come to school today. I saw Alice out the Volvo's mirrors she was hugging a girl she look awfully familiar to Bella. That's when the sweet scent hit me she was Bella my Bella was here but why was she here she was meant to be in Forks but she was here and uninjured that's a good thing at least. I walked toward the rest of my family and Bella I reached out and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me breathing in her scent, she was crying I didn't know if they were tears of sadness or happiness. I looked towards jasper in his mind she was feeling both. Bella looked up Why why did you leave me and why are you acting like this you said you said you didn't want me any more she cried She actually believed the lie I moved my head my mouth was next to her ear and whispered Bella I'm so sorry it was a lie I wanted you to be safe from our kind I still love you please forgive me A quiet whisper was her reply Of course just don't leave again BPOV School seemed only last an hour or so Edward was with me and that was all that mattered.  
Bella I turned my head to face my prince charming Hm I replied Where are you staying Bella? Um my apartment Your apartment Yes I would prefer it if you lived with us Why I would feel safe knowing what was happening to you Um you could stay with me in my apartment and we could see how that works first I said in a quiet and shy voice Of course EPOV Well this is going to be interesting. 


End file.
